El hilo rojo del destino
by Namida koe
Summary: En ocasiones no has sentido que ciertas situaciones ya las habías vivido. O te planteas que ya lo habías soñado. Pero la sensación de familiaridad es tan grande que crees estar volviéndote loco o tal vez solamente sean recuerdos de tu vida pasada. Fantasia, drama, romance y un poco de tragedia.
1. Ella, desea ser humana

ENCUENTROS DEL PASADO.

Ella, desea ser humana.

En ocasiones no has sentido que ciertas situaciones ya las habías vivido. O te planteas que ya lo habías soñado. Pero la sensación de familiaridad es tan grande que crees estar volviéndote loco.

Hay quienes dicen que esas vivencias son a causa de los viajes que tu alma hace mientras duerme, ya sea al pasado o a un futuro cercano, no importa que sea. Solo deseas que todas esas sensaciones se esfumen. Pero debes tener cuidado de que no sea el famoso "Efecto mariposa", o tal vez solamente sean recuerdos de tu vida pasada.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Helga P.O.V

La cálida brisa del mar golpeaba mis mejillas, el delicado sabor a sal que traía consigo, ese tierno toque en mi piel. Mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Realmente nunca había tenido tanta paz como ahora. La silla mecedora se encontraba frente a la ventana de la entrada, la barda blanca se extendía sobre la arena, marcando el inicio del territorio. A pesar de las vivencias, uno nunca vive lo suficiente. Me acurruque en el regazo de mi dueño, quien solo mantenía la mirada fija en el océano, tratando de ver mas allá del horizonte. En sus azules aguas. Lo mire por unos segundos y sus ojos aun mantenían esa tristeza, que el paso del tiempo no había logrado mitigar.

-Miau- dije tratando de tener su atención, pero nada él seguía perdido en aquel paisaje y en sus pensamientos – miau – volvía decir preocupadamente.

-¿Qué pasa Helga? – la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro era tan radiante como el sol de este día, pero sus ojos seguían siendo opacados por la nostalgia.

-Miau, miau – contestaba tratando de decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Pero él no podía entenderme – Miau – me pare en mis patas traseras y con ayuda de las delanteras, comencé a subir por su pecho.

-Tranquila, estoy bien – su voz sonaba cansada. Su mirada no daba señales de ser verdad, me tomo entre sus manos y me acerco hasta su rostro – pero que linda gatita, siempre te preocupas por mí.

Si fuera humana, seguramente él hubiese notado mi sonrojo, y yo podría decirle todo lo que no podía.

-Si tan solo fuese humana – pensé tristemente. Él junto su nariz con la mía, mantenía un gran sonrisa, pude percibir un ligero brillo en su mirar. Tímidamente lamí sus nariz, el se sonrojo y me observo algo divertido.

-Pero si la gatita es muy atrevida- el tono burlesco que uso me traía tranquilidad – mira que hacerlo cuando tengo la guardia baja, en mi defensa simplemente me zafe de sus manos y le di la espalda ignorándolo. No podía evitar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento mi cola me delataba, no podía dejar de moverla de un lado para otro. Con un rápido reflejo, salte al suelo, en el momento justo cuando trato de agarrarme. Lo escuche reír.

-Ahora te haces la digna- voltee a verlo por un segundo, para después voltear la cabeza hacia otro lado. – Si que eres obstinada, Helga tu empezaste – yo seguía ignorándolo. –Helga- seguía diciendo.

Comencé a caminar hacia la playa, con dignidad a pesar de que me encantaba cuando decía mi nombre, el nunca me podría entender. ¡Rayos realmente deseo ser humana!, la tristeza y la angustia siempre habían estado en mi corazón, me senté en los escalones de la entrada con la cabeza abajo. Él me había salvado de la soledad y de la lluvia, sin mencionar de los perros furiosos a los que les había robado la comida.

_FLASHBACK_

_Todo en mi vida era perfecto, Bob y Miriam siempre habían estado al pendiente de mí. Ellos me habían adoptado, cuando su hija se mudo a Alaska por motivo de sus estudios y al sentirse solos optaron por una mascota. En el refugio para animales de Hillwood yo fui la afortunada, el tiempo que pase con ellos fue ameno y nunca lo olvidare. Gracias a ellos conocía la calidez, el amor y la protección, aunque también me reprendían por las travesuras que hacía y los destrozos que provocaba. Pero un día cuando mis dueños tuvieron de regreso a su única hija, una hermosa rubia, linda, educada, bondadosa, sin mencionar empalagosa y asfixiante. El día en que tuve que dejar mi hogar, ese día descubrí que Olga la hija de mis dueños era alérgica a mí. Y que ella no me quería echar a la calle, por eso lo soportaba. Ese día vi la verdad del amor. Olga amaba a su familia tanto como a mí, por eso no se atrevía a decir sobre su alergia. Siempre alegando que seguramente le daría un resfriado. Hui de mi hogar, no quería poner en riesgo la vida de la persona que me consideraba una hermana menor._

_Habían pasado seis meses desde que escape, esos mese fueron más crueles que los que pase en el refugio. Tenía que conseguir mi comida, protegerme de los perros y demás gatos. Inclusive las ratas eran grandes rivales pero nunca me dejaba vencer. Me había hecho realmente fuerte y respetada. Las personas me decían "la gata loca del callejón"_

_Un año después, una persona me había ofrecido comida y un poco de agua, me acerque cautelosamente, la vi alejarse un poco. Cuando llegue hasta el plato donde estaba el alimento poco a poco comía de él hasta que baje la guardia, pude sentir un fuerte dolor en una de mis patas traseras y un golpe en mi cara. Mauillos de dolor salían de mi garganta, corrí todo lo que pude para que no me alcanzaran, mire hacia mi agresor mientras seguía la marcha, lo que observe me dejo helada. Una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, realmente no podía creer como le podía causar gracia mi dolor, seguí corriendo sin saber a dónde ir, solo quería que no me alcanzara. Lentamente mi vista se comenzó a opacar, no eran lagrimas eran gotas de lluvia que me impedían ver, el dolor en mi cuerpo no bajaba. Tenía miedo de no volver a ver a mi antigua familia. Comenzaba a bajar la intensidad de mis pasos hasta que caí pesadamente al suelo. Respiraba entre cortadamente con demasiada dificultad. Me levante con gran dificultad, trate de caminar, aunque eran lentos y temblaba, no me dejaría vencer. Camine como podía, hasta llegar a un puente. Pude observar a un par de perros comiendo un poco de carne. Yo tenía hambre, en un descuido de ambos, tome el riesgo de ser atrapada, y tome el pedazo de comida, avance entre la lluvia, pasos dolorosos pero decididos._

_No pude avanzar más de tres metros cuando uno de los perros me lanzo una mordida en mi pata buena. Rodee por asfalto, mientras ellos jugaban con mi cuerpo, ya no me mordían pero si me pisoteaba, me aventaban con el hocico. Comenzaba a ver negro, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, era extraño pero no maullaba ni hacia escándalo, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando._

_-¡Fuera… largo! - escuche lejanamente, en ese instante los perros salieron huyendo, dejándome moribunda en el frio cemento, aturdida levante la cabeza para contemplar simplemente los más hermosos y gentiles ojos verdes. Después ya no supe nada._

_Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación color azul con mínimos detalles en rosa. Estaba en una cama, asustada quise moverme pero una fuerte punzada en las patas traseras me lo impidió. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a una persona de rubios cabellos, comencé a ponerme en modo de defensa, mi pelaje se erizo hasta la punta de mi cola._

_-Hola gatito- pronuncio amablemente, mientras me acercaba un tazón con leche tibia – Debes tener hambre, has estado durmiendo tres días seguidos. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Si no te conociera, diría que estas planeando vengarte – me tomo por sorpresa, tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percate cuando se acerco, me levanto hasta llevarme a su pecho- tranquila, hagamos tregua – su voz se escuchaba alegre, me giro hasta quedar frente a él y mirarme con ternura. Con esos ojos que vi por primera vez aquel día lluvioso, o cuando me salvo de una muerte segura, la misma ternura como cuando me otorgo un nuevo hogar. En respuesta comencé a lamer repetidas veces su nariz.

-Lo tomare como un sí- nos dirigimos hacia dentro de la casa – gracias… por aparecer en mi vida- dijo nostálgico.

-¡Realmente deseo ser una humana! ¡Quiero darle la felicidad que él me da! –pensaba con desesperación - ¡Deseo poder decirle TE AMO!...


	2. Ella, espera

ENCUENTROS DEL PASADO.

Ella, espera.

Los años habían transcurrido, el mundo seguía su curso. Las personas cambiaban de tal forma que nunca imaginarias, en ocasiones llegaba a pensar que yo jamás lo haría, pero también estaba otra persona que se empeñaba en quedarse en el pasado. Aquel gentil rubio de verdes ojos.

Él se empeñaba en estar atado a un recuerdo que jamás podrá recuperar. El pasado que ya no se puede cambiar.

Verlo suspirar nostálgicamente por la noche, a la luz de la luna y en compañía de las estrellas, como siempre yo estoy a su lado, observando cada uno de sus gestos, mientras la luz platinada de la dueña del cielo nocturno lo cubre dándole un aire de melancolía.

Una lágrima fugitiva se desliza por su mejilla sin que él se percate de ello. No puedo evitarlo, simplemente no puedo. Me acurruco en sus piernas. El verlo sentado cerca de la ventana, me pregunto ¿Qué tipo de persona era?

-Miau-. Intente llamar su atención, pero no tuve resultado, mi corazón comenzó a estrujarse, el sentimiento de ser alejada de lo que más amo, volvía, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Seguía expectante a cualquier gesto, lo miraba fijamente, con tristeza y amor. Sus ojos que habían estado fijos en las oscuras aguas del mar, se posaron en la majestuosa luna, ese astro que emitía una hermosa luz, simplemente la falsedad de la misma era hipnotizan té, un vago reflejo de lo que realmente era.

La noche era agradable, la fresca brisa que traía consigo, ese conocido sabor a sal, la suave melodía de las olas en su vaivén. Ese reconfortante viento, que jugueteaba con su cabello de forma traviesa, también sentía esa suave caricia en mi pelaje.

La luna. Yo me sentía realmente como ella, sentir que era el reflejo de otra cosa que él esperaba. Que él anhelaba que se le fuera devuelto.

-La estrella fugaz- dijo nostálgicamente-. Que deja una larga estela, es la que te ayuda a encontrar el amor -. Sonrió melancólicamente.

Lo miraba confusa. No entendía que es lo que quería decir

-¿Miau?

-La estrella fugaz- continuo – que desaparece en un instante, es la que se lleva todos tus problemas.

El silencio reino en la habitación por unos instantes.

-Antes sabía realmente, que estrella deseaba ver… - hizo una pausa y dejo de observar a la luna, en cambio su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno –. Pero ahora. ¿Cuál es la que realmente quiero?

-Miau – algo en esas palabras me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Después de esas palabras se mantuvo callado, yo solo me limite a dormir en su regazo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La suavidad del viento mecía cariñosamente las ramas de los árboles. Levante mi brazo extendiendo mi mano, trataba de alcanzar aquel inmenso cielo azul, la luz del sol se filtraba por entre las hojas, su verdor era maravilloso, todo me parecía de ensueño. Me parecía tan real, ese pacifico lugar.

El canto de las aves, el aroma de las flores a mi alrededor, el olor del césped recién cortado, me envolvían en la nostalgia, en las ambiguas sensaciones que me eran difícil de descifrar. El conocimiento de saber que pronto dejaras de existir, te hace cambiar de formas diversas, te enseña a tomar un poco de nuestro tiempo, para apreciar las pequeñas cosas, que siempre optamos por ignorar y que en esos momentos eran las más relevantes.

-Vaya, esto sí es tranquilidad-. Decía mientras mantenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, dejando que el viento jugara con mi rubio cabello.

-¡Hola! – pronuncio una voz animadamente-. ¿Cómo estás?

Todos los días y a la misma hora, un chico de rubio cabello y ojos de un hermoso tono verde, venia al hospital, él me había dicho que su abuelo, no se sentía bien desde unos meses atrás. Ambos coincidimos cuando, paseábamos por el jardín del hospital.

-Bien- dije secamente-. Hasta que tú llegaste.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te pierdes?

-Porque es un país libre y puedo estar donde sea.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra tu abuelo?- pregunte curiosa, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de ocultarlo.

-Bien, solo es un poco de fatiga por la edad. Era de esperarse, tiene 98 años y sigue actuando como un hombre de 60-. Lo mire sorprendida, no me lo esperaba-. ¿Y tú como sigues?

Esa pregunta, siempre la había tratado de evitar, pero ya no más. Todo este tiempo era negarme lo que estaba predicho, ya no había nada que hacer. Las fuerzas me estaban abandonando.

-Hace más de 10 años que me encuentro sola en este lugar. Desde que tengo memoria nunca he salido de aquí-pronuncie de forma distante, con la mirada fija en el suelo-. Mi familia se olvidó completamente de mí, y a la edad de 8 años, los deje de ver. Solo se ocupan de las facturas del hospital. No recuerdo el rostro de mi madre y mucho menos la voz de mi padre- cambie mi punto de visión, ahora lo veía a él, sus ojos verdes mostraban confusión y sorpresa- también desconozco si tengo hermanos- trate de sonreír.

Me quede callada unos instantes, necesitaba que él me dijera algo, quería que rompiera el silencio, pero nunca lo hizo.

-Ja. Es divertido saber que vas a morir…- mis ojos comenzaron a ver borrosamente, todas las lágrimas que había retenido por diez años, querían salir-. Y no saber de qué- limpie la humedad que había en mi rostro. Por supuesto que sabía, a los 5 años me detectaron un tumor en el cerebro, al principio los médicos aseguraban que era benigno, vaya bola de idiotas, de nada les sirvió el titulo, ya que por más que lo extirparán, este volvía a crecer. Dejando en claro que era maligno que había pasado el grado III a grado IV, haciendo imposible su cura. Pero gracias a las quimioterapias y radioterapias el crecimiento se había controlado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero… por… - estaba anonadado no sabía ni que preguntar, y yo estaba igual, nunca me preocupe por saber por qué me encontraba aquí.

-Te he de confesar que eres mi primer amigo, después de mucho tiempo- admití sonrojada, comencé a jugar con mis pulgares frotándolos entre si-. La verdad es que con el paso del tiempo, y al ver como los niños entraban y salían antes que yo, tenía envidia de ver como sus padres venían todos los días. Ver sus rostros sonrientes.- el viento comenzó a soplar tranquilamente, llevándose de mi esos sentimientos que me atormentaban-. Me aleje de todos, me volví muy apática. Nada me interesaba ni nadie, siempre estaba sola. Tampoco me interesaba mucho lo que me fuera a pasar.

Sentía la mirada de él clavada en mí. Aunque no mencionaba palabra alguna, creía poder entender lo que deseaba preguntar.

-Hasta hace un año, conocí a un tarado, enfadoso y amable muchacho- lo mire fijamente y observe como se sonrojaba, reí internamente-. Un asistente, realmente atractivo- sus ojos se apartó de los míos un tanto molestos-. Jajaja, es broma, realmente ese día me animaste mucho, desde ese día trato de vivir un día más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vaya hasta que dices algo.

-Bueno… es solo.

-Tranquilo, chico listo. Debo suponer que sabes de qué va toda esta plática.

-Realmente no lo sé- hablo con sinceridad-. Pero me gustaría entender y poder ayudarte.

-¿Sabes Arnold? Yo nunca he salido como te dije antes, pero me encantaría conocer ese mundo. Del que he estado excluida todo este tiempo- mire hacia el cielo el cual lentamente había comenzado a colorearse de un hermoso anaranjado-. Mi tiempo límite según mi médico, era hasta los 18 años y mírame tengo 19 y en una semana cumplo un año más.

Gracias a que siempre pasaba por desapercibida para los demás, me enteraba de muchas cosas. Fue así como supe que había llegado una pequeña feria a la ciudad.

-¿Quieres salir?- susurro, más que una pregunta para mí, era para él mismo. Simplemente me dedique a observarlo-. Bien hay una feria, instalada en esta ciudad. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? - me pregunto nervioso-. Bueno si tienes oportunidad. Habrá fuegos artificiales, son hermosos.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Arnold, pero estaré muy ocupada- pronuncie con ironía, ¡rayos! A caso no me había prestado atención-. Pero tratare de hacer un espacio. ¡Claro zopenco! Que no me escuchaste.

-¡No! Bueno a lo que me refería es ¿Qué si te dejaran salir?

-¡Ah! Por eso no te preocupes, ese será mi obsequio de cumpleaños por parte de ellos.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Claro! ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Entonces Helga, paso en una hora por ti- pregunto sonriente.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude soltar.

-Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que este la feria.

-Tienes razón- ¡Claro! que tenía razón, mi tiempo se había reducido a dos semanas mas-. Pero… - quede pensativa, y los recuerdos de la plática con el Doc, de una semana atrás volvían a mí.

* * *

_**FLASBACK**_

_Era entre las cinco y seis de la tarde cuando mi doctor de cabecera llego a mi habitación. Lo mire fijamente, su rostro era inexpresivo, algo en mi interior me decía que era malo. Me indico que tomara asiento, accedí rápidamente mientras mantenía la mirada fija en él._

_-Geraldine – pronuncio seriamente._

_-Helga, doc. Es Helga- corregí como de costumbre. _

_-Esto no es fácil. Veras ya eres mayor de edad, y bueno._

_-Suéltalo Henry, al mal tiempo darle prisa._

_Henry era un joven médico de la rama de la Oncología de unos 28 años. También estaba Max el Oncólogo encargado de mis radioterapias. Henry era un chico muy amable de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño, su piel trigueña lo hacía ver apuesto al conjuntarse con esa hermosa sonrisa y Max era un poco mayor de 35 años, de piel blanca y hermosos ojos color miel, su cabello rojizo hacia resaltar la belleza de estos, el siempre mantenía una mirada distante pero cálida, casi no sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía en sus mejillas se mostraban dos tiernos hoyuelos que le daban un aire infantil y travieso._

_-Tienes razón, como te decía, ya puedes tomar decisiones- comenzó a pasar las hojas una por una del expediente que traía consigo-. No hemos podido localizar a tus padres. Y es necesario que tengamos autorización de algún familiar para someterte a la operación._

_-¿Entonces cual es el problema? Solo firma tú y se acabo._

_-¡No! Helga, no es así de fácil- se tallo los ojos y me miro con tristeza, sentí que me sofocaba, un extraño hormigueo que había comenzado en mi estomago, se rego por todo mi cuerpo. Tenía miedo, si eso era. Estaba aterrorizada, los médicos no tenían esperanzas en que viviera más de los 20 años-. La operación puede ser la última y las posibilidades de éxito es del 35%._

_-Ya veo-. Susurre con temor-. De cualquier forma, algún día moriré ¿no?, qué más da si es un mes o dos._

_-No Helga – su voz se volvió débil-. Tal vez no resistas la operación._

_La noticia me había caído como un chorro de agua helada, sentí como las fuerzas se esfumaban, mi respiración se entrecorto. El hormigueo tomo intensidad, la boca la sentía seca. No podía auricular palabra alguna. _

_-¿Cuándo será?- logre preguntar._

_-En tres semanas._

_-Firma tú entonces – dije secamente-. El destino decidirá si viviré o no._

_Me quede callada, él también. Para ninguno de los dos era fácil._

_Me pare y me dirigí a una pequeña mesita junto a mi cama, tome la rubia cabellera que descansaba ahí y la coloque sobre mi cabeza. Camine hasta la entrada de mi habitación, me detuve antes de salir._

_-No te preocupes, estas cosas suceden todos los días- voltee a verlo y le sonreí como nunca antes lo había hecho, le estaba muy agradecida-. Ahora iré a tomar aire fresco. ¡Ah! Por cierto si llego a sobrevivir, quiero una peluca nueva, pero más corta- sentencie, para continuar mí camino._

_**FIN DEL FLASBACK**_

* * *

-Helga… ¡HELGA!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada solo que, parecía que no me escuchabas.

-Bueno entonces, nos vemos en la entrada del hospital en una hora.

Me levante del lugar, le di una última mirada al cielo el cual ya se había tornado oscuro, manchado por las estrellas. ¡Es verdad! Que cuando te diviertes el tiempo pasa volando, tome dirección hacia mi habitación. No había caminado ni tres metros cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza me ataco. Mi vista se nublo, los sonidos comenzaban a perderse en un zumbido. Aun quería vivir, deseaba ver los fuegos artificiales con él. Deseaba verlo un día más.

Caí al suelo lentamente, la voz de Arnold se escuchaba distante, lo último que recuerdo es la frialdad del suelo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me desperté asustada, no entendía nada. Ese era solo un sueño. Pero… lo sentí tan real. Mire a todos lados, los rayos del sol se colaban por la cortina, me encontraba en el cuarto de mi amo.

Ahora recuerdo, los ojos verdes, la amabilidad, las ganas de vivir que me brindo. Las imágenes de mi vida pasada, esa estrella fugaz. Y sobre todo mi deseo.

El deseo de estar junto a él, solo quería estar a su lado y ver los fuegos artificiales. Aun después de dar mi última exhalación, yo esperaba fervientemente, la hora indicada para verlo otra vez.

_La estrella fugaz, que deja una larga estela, es_ la que te ayuda a encontrar el amor.

_La estrella fugaz, que desaparece en un instante, es la que se lleva todos tus problemas._

Las palabras dichas en aquel instante fueron escuchadas por Arnold. El se mantuvo a mi lado, hasta mi último instante, yo contemplaba la noche a través de la ventana. En ese instante pasaron ambas. Sonreí al verlas.

_-Arnold, por fin encontré el amor- _ le había dicho con voz cansada, con dificultad pude levantar la mano y posarla en su mejilla-. _Pero también, me he liberado de mi problema…-él sostuvo mis manos con las suyas, eran muy cálidas y suaves-. Gracias- _La vida me había abandonado, mi mano hubiera caído pesadamente si él no la hubiera sostenido.

Mi deseo se hizo realidad. Me encuentro justo a su lado. Puedo verlo dormir, reír, entre muchas cosas que antes no podían.

De un salto llegue hasta el suelo. Camine hasta la entrada de habitación. Di vuelta hasta quedar frente a la cama. Tome impulso y salte nuevamente hacia ella, pero esta vez cayendo sobre él.

-Helga… déjame dormir.

-¡Miauu!- se levanto perezosamente.

-Hoy si que amaneciste con energía- me dijo sonriendo.

Me abalance sobre él, para acurrucarme en su pecho.

Todavía espero a que llegue el día, en que podamos contemplar los fuegos artificiales juntos.

Como hubiera ocurrido aquella vez.

Cuando éramos ella y él.

* * *

Gracias por los Reviews.

Espero que este sea de su agrado.

El próximo capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Arnold.

Los comentarios y críticas serán bien recibidos (claro siempre y cuando no sean ofensivos).


End file.
